This invention relates to a tape printer which prints characters, figures, etc. on a laminated tape formed by laminating a printing tape and a separate paper.
In general, a tape printer of this type uses a laminated tape which is formed by sticking a printing tape on a separate paper. After characters, figures, etc. are printed on the laminated tape, the separate paper is peeled off, and the printing tape bearing the characters, figures, etc. is stuck on any desired object. For example, such tapes are often used to label items.
Peeling the separate paper from the tape is carried out by having the operator set his/her fingernail between the printing tape and the separate paper. Therefore, it is necessary for the operator to have the knack or technique of peeling the separate paper from the printing paper. At first, it is rather difficult for the operator to peel the separate paper from the printing paper.